The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and cloud computing, and more particularly, to techniques for synchronizing electronic devices using cloud computing.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In today's fast-paced society, it is very common for people to use several electronic devices to “stay connected” with their various responsibilities. For example, those that spend time at home or at the office often use a desktop or laptop computer to monitor e-mail, stay current on social websites, browse the Internet, and perform various other tasks. However, such electronic devices are not particularly convenient when called away from the home or office, particularly for a relatively short amounts of time, such as lunch, business meetings, soccer practice, etc. During these periods, people often rely upon pocket-sized handheld devices, such as cellular smart phones, to stay connected. Additionally, people often turn to larger handheld devices, such as tablet computers, to stay connected when circumstances permit, since such devices strike a good balance between portability and a larger, easier to use format.
Although each of the aforementioned devices typically possess Internet capability, through the use of WiFi and/or cellular networks, such devices are typically used independently of one another. As a result, the data on one device is not synchronized with the data on any of the other devices unless the user purposely chooses to synchronize one device with another, typically by connecting the devices together and performing a specific synchronization routine. Because such synchronization routines require user action and are relatively time consuming, most users typically synchronize their devices relatively infrequently. Moreover, such synchronization routines only synchronize data between devices at the time the devices are connected, so any subsequent use of the devices is again performed independently in an unsynchronized manner.
The use of cloud computing services can facilitate the synchronization of data between a user's multiple devices. The term “cloud” is often used a generic reference to the Internet based upon cloud drawings that are used to represent the internet in computer network diagrams as an abstraction of the underlying infrastructure that it represents. More recently, however, the term cloud has been used in conjunction with computing services that may be provided over the Internet at a cost to customers. For example, presently, at least Apple, Amazon, Microsoft, Google, and Dropbox offer cloud computing services that host data over the Internet. Generally, users of these cloud computing services may store media and other data on the Internet so that they can access it from any of their multiple electronic devices, as opposed to storing such information onto the memory of any of their particular electronic devices. For example, a user may store music, photos, books, or videos on the cloud and access it from any of their multiple devices. Apple's iCloud®, for example, operates “invisibly” or automatically, so that when a user takes a photograph using their iPhone®, it is automatically sent to any other electronic devices linked to their iPhone through iCloud®, such as their iMac® or iPad®. Similarly, if a user edits a document in the Pages application on their iMac®, the same edit appears on the Pages application of their iPhone®.
However, despite the number of different cloud computing services available, none provide satisfactory synchronization of Internet browsing amongst multiple devices. Further, none provide any such synchronization techniques that may enhance a user's experience and facilitate more efficient use of the various devices.